Because Of You
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: He was afraid he’d wake up from a dream and realise this wasn’t happening" Robbie bears his soul out to that special someone


**Title:** Because Of You  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **One Shot  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart  
**Word Count: **1618  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** The odd kiss  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary:** He was afraid he'd wake up from a dream and realise this wasn't happening  
**Authors Note:** I was bored and _**Chin00k **_left me that review on Stupid Bets so I decided to kill my boredom this way PLUS it helps_** FreekyDisaster18**_ get nearer to her target of at least fifty Taggart fanfiction's. I'm such a caring person :)  
**Authors Note 2: **It's not as length-y as all yours are but I hope you'll still love it  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any either of these characters

***

There was something in Robbie's eyes that night as he walked towards Stuart, his grin stretched across his face as he winked at him. A girl got in their way and Robbie did his normal routine of dazzling the woman before excusing himself. He finally reached Stuart and smiled. "God, where the hell have you been hiding?" Stuart just smiled at his lover.

Their relationship had been on and off now for about two months. No one knew about it and if anyone at work asked anything about their all of a sudden close attitude, they just shrugged their shoulders and claimed that they'd always been this close. They just hardly showed it. Jackie had been the only one to actually really notice that the two guys had inside jokes but she didn't say anything out loud because she enjoyed being able to work in a pleasant environment.

"I've been busy and you know, I didn't even want to come to this damned party anyway." Stuart grumbled smiling at some guy who was giving him the eye from across the room. Robbie turned to look too before turning back to look at Stuart with his lips pursed. He had always thought that Stuart would be the one who would stick to the one man thing but apparently not. He took hold of his lover's wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" Stuart hissed as Robbie shoved them into the disabled toilet.

The minute the door shut, Robbie's lips took hold of Stuart's and he backed him against the wall. Stuart wanted to protest but when Robbie's tongue flicked over his bottom lip, he gasped in protest which parted his lips wide enough for Robbie to sweep his tongue inside his mouth to invite his lover's tongue to join him in their intimate dance. Robbie's hands were attached to Stuart's face and Stuart's were resting on Robbie's hips. Their bodies were rubbing too close and Stuart could feel Robbie's obvious excitement against his upper thigh.

The party they were at was some fancy do for one of Robbie's friends and because no one from work was there, Robbie had invited Stuart. Stuart had wanted to decline because it would make people ask questions to why Robbie would want to invite a friend instead of a girlfriend. He remembered Robbie's naked body lying next to him, his fingers drawing lazy figures of eight on the inside of this thigh as he pleaded for Stuart to come with him. He said he'd lie and tell his friends that he was trying to set up Stuart up with one of their homosexual friends. Stuart had been too distracted by Robbie's fingers to even care anymore so he immediately agreed to the party.

So here they were in a fancy hotel with at least one thousand guests to a party and Robbie had dragged them into the disabled toilets to have a quick fumble. Stuart thought not. He eventually pushed Robbie away and smiled as he pressed a light kiss against the corner of his lover's mouth. "Your friends will wonder where we have got to."

"Not one of them will care. They'll think I'm off with some bird because it's what..." He stopped talking when Stuart thumped him on the shoulder. Even though Stuart knew about Robbie's seedy affairs with endless amounts of girls, he preferred not to hear about them. "Sorry." Robbie apologised sheepishly and took hold of Stuart's hands as he rubbed their lips together in one last kiss. "So you should probably go flirt with that guy a little seeing as that's why you're here."

"Oh thank you for your permission, darling." Stuart responded sarcastically making the other guy laugh before watching Stuart leave the bathroom first. He followed shortly after and watched as Stuart moved towards Tobias. Robbie wasn't close to Tobias but he knew that he was a cute, funny guy that loved spending time with people so that surely made him more Stuart's type than he was. It had been he that had insisted their romance stay a secret because he wasn't ready to admit to himself let alone the world that he had feelings for a guy. A blonde haired girl in a tight black dress moved towards him and he immediately felt safe again with his feelings.

***

The party had drawn to a close and Robbie was looking around anxiously for any sight of Stuart. The blonde girl had made it obvious what she wanted off Robbie and he wasn't even sure if the ID she'd been using for buying alcohol was real so he'd decided just to say his farewells to her. It meant there would be a lot less hassle.

He froze as he saw Stuart and Tobias coming back from the bathrooms together. Stuart had a big stupid grin on his face and Tobias standing way too close for Robbie's liking. Stuart saw Robbie staring at them and he waved slightly before tilting his head to the side to listen to what Tobias had to say. He laughed at whatever it was and Robbie felt something knot in his stomach. Why couldn't he have gay friends who weren't charming and who were ugly?

Tobias was giving Stuart his number when Robbie approached them. "I thought my ride had gone home without telling me then!" He joked lightly wrapping his arm around Stuart's shoulder gently before moving away and shaking Tobias' hand. "I haven't seen you in a while, my friend."

"I've been in Africa doing some charity work."

"Oh that's nice." Robbie cut off and turned to look at Stuart. "I'm beat. Do you mind if we leave now or do you want...?" He stopped as he watched Stuart shake his head.

"I'm fine with taking you home now." He shook Tobias' hand and smiled at him. "Maybe I'll call you sometime!"

"That would be lovely." Tobias called after them with a too eager tone and Robbie found himself imitating him. Stuart bit back his anger until they reached the car and he slammed Robbie's door making the man jump.

"What is your problem?" He thundered the minute he got into the driving seat of the car and started the engine because if he was driving there would be less chance he would reach over and slap his lover's face clean of that damned smirk that he wore. Robbie didn't answer and he didn't speak until they reached Robbie's house.

"I want you to come inside for a minute..." and when Stuart went to argue, Robbie pressed a clumsy kiss onto his lover's slightly parted lips before sucking the lower lip into his mouth where he left it a few moments before releasing it. "Please." He finished off climbing fully out the car and shutting his door. Stuart was too dazed to argue now so he just climbed out of the car and followed Robbie up to his apartment.

Inside the house, he turned to glare at him. Robbie fumbled with this door key before looking at him. "I was jealous, okay?" He whispered moving towards him and laughing. "I've changed because of you." He simply stated and Stuart looked over at him, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Is it a good change?" He asked not wanting to look at Robbie right now because that would make him lose all his composure.

"I believe so." Robbie whispered moving towards Stuart and taking his face into his hands before moving down and stealing a kiss from the lips that had teased him all night. The idea that another man's lips could have touched these made him want to weep pure tears of jealousy but he knew Stuart wouldn't do that to him.

"I can't believe you were jealous." He whispered once their kiss had ended and Robbie looked at him unsure of what he was getting at. "I mean I have more right to get jealous because you always have pretty girls chasing after you and we all know you prefer your girls."

"Not anymore." Robbie said firmly as he took hold of Stuart's hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "All I want now is..." the lips moved to press a kiss against the intricate design of blue veins on the man's wrist and when they did touch there, Stuart's pulse skipped a beat, "... you." He finished gently before taking hold of Stuart's lips with his. Stuart didn't respond because he was speechless. Even more so when Robbie whispered, "and I want everyone to know about us."

HE moved away from his lover, his head shaking as he looked into his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Robbie laughed as he tried to move towards Stuart again. "I mean it. I really do want the world to know about us." He stopped talking and pulled out his mobile. "I'll ring Jackie here and now. No scrap that. I'll ring the boss. I'll even ring my mother!" He shouted so that Stuart understood what Robbie was really trying to say.

Moving over, Stuart took Robbie's face into his hands and kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds before moving away and smiling at him. "I love you."

Robbie couldn't help but smile as he pressed a gentle kiss against his partner's nose. "I love you more." He whispered gently before pulling him into a warm, loving embrace and Stuart held on for dear life as if afraid that this would end. He was afraid he'd wake up from a dream and realise this wasn't happening.

"It's because of you, Stuart, I wake up each morning because I know I'll see you again."


End file.
